Linda Hughes
Linda Hughes was one of the standard Muppeteers on The Muppet Show Club. She was first used as Linda in The Great Santa Claus Switch, where she had yellow eyes. She was given googly white eyes for The Muppet Show Club. Her design changed for episode 119 (changes include a better eye focus, a lighter beak and an adjusted ear shape). In 1986, in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, she was rebuilt to look more like her original design (only shown as female in the special). She was later rebuilt in the late 90's for Mopatop's Shop. In The Muppets Character Encyclopedia, she's listed as "Bolshy Linda." Filmography * The Great Santa Claus Switch * The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence * The Muppet Show Club ** "The Muppet Show Club March Theme" (Seasons 1-5) ** Episode 103: Joel Grey ("Comedy Tonight") ** Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi (At the Dance, Prisoner sketch) ** Episode 107: Florence Henderson ("Happy Together") ** Episode 109: Charles Aznavour ** Episode 111: Lena Horne ** Episode 112: Peter Ustinov ** Episode 113: Bruce Forsyth ** Episode 114: Sandy Duncan ("Try to Remember") ** Episode 115: Candice Bergen ("You Gotta Have Friends") ** Episode 119: Vincent Price ("Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered," At the Dance, "You've Got a Friend") ** Episode 120: Valerie Harper (At the Dance) ** Episode 122: Ethel Merman ("There's No Business Like Show Business") ** Episode 202: Zero Mostel ** Episode 203: Milton Berle ("Ugly Song," performed by Jim Henson) ** Episode 207: Edgar Bergen ** Episode 208: Steve Martin ** Episode 210: George Burns ("It All Depends on You" / "You Made Me Love You") ** Episode 215: Lou Rawls ** Episode 216: Cleo Laine ("Limbo") ** Episode 217: Julie Andrews ** Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan ** Episode 222: Teresa Brewer ("Cheese Cake") ** Episode 223: John Cleese ** Episode 307: Alice Cooper ("Once a Year Day," performed by Herself) ** Episode 308: Loretta Lynn ** Episode 406: Linda Lavin ("Beyond the Blue Horizon") ** Episode 422: Andy Williams ("Green Door") ** Episode 424: Diana Ross (Audience) * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper * The Muppets Go to the Movies * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years * Jim Henson Hour pitch tape * Better World Society * The Ghost of Faffner Hall ** Episode 103: Sounds Become Music ** Episode 104: Music Is More Than Technique ** Episode 105: The Voice Is an Instrument ** Episode 107: If You Can Play, It's an Instrument ** Episode 109: Notation: The Sign That Gets the Sound ** Episode 113: Anyone Can Make Music * The Cosby Show * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppet Classic Theater * Muppets Tonight ** Episode 203: Heather Locklear * Mopatop's Shop * Muppets Most Wanted Book Appearances * The Muppet Show Book * The Muppet Show Comic Book - issue #3, "Gonzo's Story" * Muppet Robin Hood - issue #2 * Muppet Snow White - issue #4 * Green and Bear It * The Muppets Character Encyclopedia Category:1950s Characters Category:Muppeteers Category:Characters